Slytherin's Had Enough
by TheUnquietDead
Summary: Since I'm a Slytherin, I always wondered how the Slytherin students dealt with the aftermath of the final battle and coming back to school. I'd imagine a lot of people would blame our house for what happened unfortunately, and act like we are the spawns of Voldemort. So this story came from the question "What would it be like to be a Slytherin student after the final battle?"
1. Chapter 1

Name: Quinn Sinclair

House: Slytherin

Year: 7th (After the Battle of Hogwarts)

Stomping through the halls, all you could see was red. How dare they do that to your familiar?! Hexing and jinxing done to you, you didn't like it but you were able to fight back. Going after your cat for none other than the reason she was yours on the other hand, that was a step too far.

You reached the great hall and flung open the doors. Paying no mind to the attention you received with your dramatic entrance, you quickly made your way over to the Hufflepuff table. There he was, snickering to his friends about what he had done and not seeing you heading towards him. "You!" You hissed, making him turn to see you. The blood drained from his face as he saw your anger.

"You foul excuse for a wizard!" You hissed before hauling him to his feet and punching him in the stomach. Before he recovered you drew your fist back again and connected with his face. He fell over and you followed him to the floor, hitting him over and over again with all of your rage behind each hit. People were trying to get you off of him by now, having gotten over their shock at you throwing a punch. You scratched, clawed, and bit at anything you could reach, trying to keep getting at your prey. Unfortunately you were all too quickly separated and the headmistress stood between you and the Hufflepuff boy with students holding the two of you apart.

You saw him bleeding from the many scratches on his face and felt vindictive satisfaction bubble up inside. "Miss Sinclair! I hope you have a very good reason for this unprovoked attacked!" You whipped your head towards McGonagall. Usually the sight of her filled you with awe and respect but you were filled with outrage at her assumption that the Hufflepuff was innocent.

"Unprovoked?! No! This was **not** an unprovoked attack! An unprovoked attack wouldn't be the one that has my **cat** lying in the hospital wing close to death because this moron couldn't find me for his daily session of hexes and jinxes! This bastard deserves what I given him and more!" You struggled against the hands holding you back a little, just to see if they would give enough where you could hit the boy across from you more.

"Miss Sinclair enough! Slytherin loses 200 points for your actions and you will come with me to floo your parents." McGonagall said sternly. You narrow your eyes and violently shook off the hands holding you back.

"No." You say coldly, making everyone freeze in their positions. "I refuse to be a student here any longer. I refuse to be a student in a school where the teachers turn a blind eye to the degrading of students due to the house they are sorted in the minute that stupid hat calls out the name Slytherin. I refuse to be a student where the other houses blame mine for the monsters that tried to kill **all** of us who stood up against him. I refuse to be a student where I was almost murdered for daring to be a mudblood in the pureblood house."

You give a dark smirk at the Hufflepuff boy. "You think you had it rough being a half-blood in Hufflepuff? Try being in the same house as the ones that terrorized us all." You pull up your right sleeve to reveal a long ugly scar that stretched from your elbow to your wrist. "They didn't even use magic for it, said it would be a waste to use it on my dirty blood." You said casually over the low horrified gasps that came from around you.

"They took it slow, kept me awake with crucio whenever they thought I would pass out. They wanted to see how long it would take for me to die from blood loss." You locked eyes with the boy. "I earned this by protecting first and second years from being hexed in their so called "class", one of which was your own little brother." He widened his eyes and then looked towards the ground in shame. You let you sleeve drop down and cross your arms.

"I'm done here. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to continue my education when everyone here blames my house for one of the twisted bastards it spawned when everyone else's house also has it's less than polite mentions. I am tired of seeing my housemates watching their own backs in a place that is supposed to be a safe haven for those who want to learn the wonders of magic. I am tired of having the teachers do absolutely nothing to help us when we try to get help for the bullying. I am tired of living in a war zone when the war is already over and done with. So I'm finished here. Good job everyone, you got rid of one more Slytherin. Hope it was freaking worth it." With that you spun around and left the Great Hall, everyone quietly digesting what you had told them.


	2. NOT NEW CHAPTER: Review Responses

Please keep reviewing! I like hearing how people see my writing, good and bad reviews are welcome. As you can see with whats below, I will try to explain my view but tell me your side of it as well. Don't just give me "you're writing is horrible," that doesn't let me know what part you didn't care for so please explain what you did or didn't like. It will help me with making my characters responses believable in my works. Thank you!

* * *

thereviewer: Well with reading over your review I would have preferred sending this as a pm but you didn't login so here we are.

I didn't use canon Slytherin characters because I didn't want to write them, they would have acted differently than what I wanted so I just didn't want to. Simple as that.

I don't know how you got the feeling of having the my OC as a sueish character, she literally fixes nothing but only shines light on the problem for Slytherin students, I actually based her off of what I probably would do in the same situation. Think about it: you just survived a war and are trying to regain some part of your normal life back only to learn that because Voldemort was from your house, people treat you like they would him since he's very much dead and they can't get at him anymore. They already treated you like you were a monster (remember booing 11 year olds when they were sorted to the snakes or even sweet Hagrid's words of evil wizards being from Slytherin?) and were basically left to fend for yourself with no one else to turn to than your housemates who were already used to being seen as evil and just played to the stereotype to be left alone. And the one thing you see as untouched by what's happening, untouched by the surrounding cruelty, the only innocent thing left in your life has been attacked just because it's yours. That is the straw that breaks the camels back because there is only so much a person can take before enough is enough.

All of the teachers at the school are people which means they have personal biases to their own likes and dislikes. McGonagall didn't have as many biases as let's say Dumbledore or Snape. BUT she did not stop the booing of 11 year olds when they were sorted to Slytherin when she was still the Transfiguation teacher, when she's promoted to headmistress she most likely had hardly anytime to relax with all the work that needs to be done to repairing the school so she's stressed and walking the line on just completely snapping, and mainly she couldn't in good conscious take a student's word over another's if she wasn't there to witness the incident in question without seeing the evidence first. Same with the other teachers, they turned a blind eye to what was going on before the final war and when the war is over who's to say that they themselves don't blame the house for what happened? I'm not saying that the teachers hated the children, they were probably trying to help them whenever they could, but it's easy to hate the big general idea of something than the little pieces that make it up. So maybe they didn't offer their hands out as often to Slytherin students as they did to the other houses, maybe they held Slytherin's words in lesser regard, maybe they gave out harsher punishments to Slytherins than others, maybe maybe maybe. It's hard enough going to teachers you like for problems you have, try to imagine going to a teacher you're pretty sure hates you for your Hogwarts house. It's not that easy to get help from someone like that.

What reaction would you have to someone showing you a pretty nasty scar they earned in war from being tortured? Give them a "poor baby" and move on to talking about ghost stories or tv shows they might have missed? Break down crying hysterically in pity for what they went through? No, most people's involuntary reaction would be to show discomfort, horror, and shock to being shown something like that. And that's the reaction I went with.

Just because Salazar Syltherin wanted only those of purebloods in his house (understandable cause the witch trials) does not mean that muggleborns were not sorted into his house. You are sorted based on the TRAITS you have and value, not your blood. And also the hat takes into account what YOU want as well. You can't just say there was absolutely no muggleborns in Slytherin, some muggleborns definitely valued determination and ambition just as some purebloods valued loyalty, courage, or their creativity. And if all else fails to convince you than I myself am sorted in Slytherin as are many other people I know. Am I a pureblood? No, I am not. Possibly a halfblood, most likely a muggleborn. Still a proud Slytherin witch either way.

The Carrows paired different years together when they basically ruled the school and they had students torturing each other. That's why so many were already in the Room of Requirement when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back. They were in hiding from the Carrows because they stood up to them or were done being used as their victims during class.

SInce I have answered all of your questions here is one last note: this is fan fiction which means it's up to how *I* am inspired by the greatness that is J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter to create my story.

Ah formatting, my old enemy. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I actually did have this formatted when I uploaded it to fanfiction but alas, it decided to torment people and be a block of letters instead.

Guest: Thanks for commenting so I finally got the notification that the formatting went wrong in the upload. Sometimes it goes how I want it, other times it does whatever the heck it wants on this site.

Honestly though if its just bad formatting that people want to complain about than I'm fine with that. Better than outright saying they hate my writing.


End file.
